


Love, hate, sex, and pain

by SpriteHinata



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: AgedUp, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Cops, Drugs, Dryhumping, F/M, Gay, Grinding, Guns, I don’t know what I’m doing anymore, M/M, Sex, cursing, drugdealing, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpriteHinata/pseuds/SpriteHinata
Summary: Ed, Edd, and Eddy have been working for Johnny buying and selling drugs.Edd meets a certain someone on a run and attraction happens.Although said person is already married and claims to be straight. So that’s fun.Also I’m bad at summaries, you’d just have to read it 😂😂.





	1. Edd is kinda dumb.

The thump of the music vibrated through Edds body as he entered the dark nightclub with Ed, and Eddy close on his heels.

“Quick. In, make the exchange, and then out. Do we need to go over the plan again?” The nerd asked glancing back at the other two.

Eddy’s tongue darted out and swept across his lips his hands rubbing together anxiously. “Don’t worry about it D, i got this. It was my plan after all,” he said letting out a soft cackle.

All Double D could do was roll his eyes. “Yes, but how often do things tend to go wrong?” He asked sarcasm dripping from his tone.

Eddy elbowed the taller male softly moving them out of the way of the door as people tried to get in. “Things May go wrong, but they always work out in the end. You know what to do if we get caught.”

“Boom boom! Boom boom!” Ed let out bouncing up and down his tongue hanging out in a manner that reminded Edd of a dog.

“Exactly Lumpy!” Eddy slapped the larger mans back. “Let’s do this. Like always, Double D will keep watch while me and lumpy over here will make the exchange.”

“As always. Just make it fast. I’m getting a bad feeling about this...”

Eddy narrowed his eyes slightly before looking around. “It’s fine. We’ve done this a million times. Just be careful. Anyone in here could be a cop and we don’t need to get caught. Not again.”

Edd and Ed just nodded.

“Alright, let’s go.” Eddy said looking at Edd tapping the small black earpiece situated snuggly into his ear.

Edd did the same back nodding slightly as he watched them make their way through the crowd into the back of the club.

He walked cautiously over to the bar keeping himself on high alert for anything that could potentially ruin their operation.

The exchange of drugs for currency is a dangerous game. Even if the exchange goes as planned their is still the chance of getting caught on the way out, or on the drive back.

Edd sighed softly sitting down ordering a water. He couldn’t do alcohol on the risk that is it could impair his judgment and who knows, he could be the one driving back tonight.

He turned around leaning wha instead the edge of the bar sipping the water watching everyone around him dance. There were people grinding on each other and people making out in corners. Edd only grimaced.

How people could possibly do such things with people they barely knew he would never understand.

“Hey.”

Never mind, he understood. The man who just sat next to him was probably one of the most attractive men he had ever seen in his life.

“Hello.” Edd replied eyeing the man in front of him up and down a small smirk playing on his lips as he brought the glass back to them.

The man was sporting black dress shoes and black slacks to match. He had a white dress shirt tucked into his pants with the first 3 buttons undone showing off his very defined chest a small patch of short hair in the center. Around his neck was a brown beaded necklace.  
The mans hair had a small amount of stubble on his chin the same color as his fiery red hair. His green eyes seemed to stare into his soul.

A small, deep chuckle left the man causing Edd to shudder slightly. “Like what you see.......?” The man asked almost teasingly.

Edd could only roll his eyes letting out a small scoff. “Edd.” He said sipping his water once again before setting it on the bar giving the man his full attention. “And you areee?”

“Kevin.” He extended a hand which the brunette gladly took shaking it.

“So, Edd. You look like such a nice guy. What are you doing in a place like this?” He asked cocking a brow.

“I have my reasons. Not that that’s any of your business though.”

Kevin chuckled. “You got me there.” He said only getting a scoff from Edd. They both stopped talking for the time being the only sound the music thumping loudly in the background.

“You wanna dance?”

“Excuse me??”

“I said do you wanna dance?” The red head jumped up from his seat and held his hand out. “Come on, just one song?” He asked almost pleading.

Edd chewed his bottom lip slightly starting to seriously consider the offer. “Uhh.” He glanced in the direction his friends went before doing a quick glance around for anyone potentially dangerous to them.

Edd let out a small groan. “Fine, but just one.”

“Of course,” Kevin said grabbing the brunettes hand leading him out to the center of the floor squeezing through people on the way.

“Did we really need to find the most crowded area? Anywhere on the sides would have been fine!” Edd shouted over the music.

“Huh?”

Edd leaned up into the taller males ear. “Did we really need to find the most crowded area? Anywhere on the sides would have been fine!”

“Oh! Nah. I feel more confident in the middle,” the ginger purred into Edds ear causing a shiver to run through him.  
“Makes me more..confident..” his voice grew husky.  
He grabbed Edds hips and pulled him against his own.

Edd could only smirk slightly. “Oh my, this just got rather interesting,” he breathed out.

Kevin smirked before starting to move his hips Edd following his lead.

Dancing really wasn’t something Edd did often. If he was being honest, it never happened. Even when him and the other Ed’s went out clubbing just for the fun of it he was sitting at the bar drinking turning down any offers to do so.

However, somehow, someway this guy managed to pull Edd out onto the floor and got him dancing.

Well...

Sorta....

It wasn’t really dancing at this point. They were practically dry humping each other to the beat of the music.

“F-Fuck...” the ginger let out grinding his hips harder against Edds cause the brunette to let out a small whine.

Edd grabbed the taller man’s ass giving it a small squeeze before pulling his hips closer to try and get more friction going. He was hard. Very hard. He could also feel that Kevin was having the same issue as him.

He was also very close, but he’d stop soon. There was no way he was gonna let himself cum in his pants. Not a chance. That’s filthy.

Maybe he could take Kevin home? He hasn’t had a good hookup in a while after all..What harm could it do?

Edd was brought back to reality when he felt the gingers head dip into his neck and start kissing it gently.  
“Oh my.....I’m -“

Edd cut himself off as he realized the people around him were starting to rush towards the door. “What the...”  
That’s when Edd remembered the whole reason he was here. Ed and Eddy were-

“Double D!!” A voice yelled across the club as people started rushing to get out.

Double D immediately detached himself from the ginger looking around for his friends. That’s when he saw them. They were being escorted out by cops.

He didn’t know what to think. He was suppose to be keeping watch.

He got distracted. But they had a way out... they just needed to make it to the police station then Edd can get them out. He just needed to-

Edd stopped himself went he felt someone grab his wrist and felt cold metal wrap around it and that horrifying click. He froze before slowly turning around.

Kevin stood there smirking at him.

“Gotcha.” He let out.

Edd couldn’t help but be slightly impressed. He just smirked. “You sly son of a-“

“Ah ah ah.” Kevin shook his finger at him. “Edward Vincent you are under arrest for the possession and distribution of illegal substances. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law.” He grabbed Edds other hand and cuffed it as well.

He got him.

He really got him.

Damnit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This whole fic is just gonna be a giant storm of just emotions and other bullshit 😂😂 
> 
> I hope you’re ready cause it’s about to get rough.

Eddward drummed his fingers lightly against the wood of the interrogation table his blue eyes boring into forest green.

The silence was deafening. 

Kevin had come in around five minutes ago, placed a Manila folder on the table, and has been sitting staring since. 

It was almost as if he was observing him. Trying to figure Edd out. Not that there was much to figure out, in Edds opinion, but still. 

“So...” Edd leaned away from the table observing the surface of it before letting his eyes dart back up, “are you ever going to say anything or perhaps we will sit here all day and stare at each other?” 

Kevin let out a small scoff that turned into a quiet laugh. 

“Not that I don’t thoroughly enjoy it, I do have quite a bit to get done today, so I would very much enjoy getting this over with.” Edd smiled folding his hands on the table. 

Kevin leaned back picking up the folder. “Of course, my bad,” he let out opening it with a small click of his tongue. He thumbed through the pages before reading aloud. 

“Eddward Marion Vincent. You were born on October 6th, 1995. You’re 25 years old. You were top of your class all throughout elementary, middle, and high school. As well in college, that was, until you got married. Your grades dropped drastically then you dropped out. You got divorced and somehow, I’m not sure how, you ended up dealing drugs for one of the most wanted criminals in the United States.” Kevin cocked a brow. “Sound about right?”

“Oh my, it seems you and the rest of your posey have figured me out,” Eddward let out sarcasm laced through his voice. “But yes, I suppose I do recall those things happening,” he said softly resting his chin on his hand.   
“You know Kevin, you are quite interesting yourself. Doing everything you did with me in that club but judging by the looks of it,” he gestured to the gold band around Kevin’s ring finger on his left hand, “you’re married.” 

Kevin let out a small laugh. “Yes, I am. Happily. I’m just a good actor I guess.” He smirked.

“You and your thing must both be seeing how it was reacting,” Edd chuckled behind his hand. 

Kevin was taken aback his face flushing a dark pink color and he gripped the file tightly in his hands. “Now listen here you little-“  
Suddenly the ginger has a finger in his face. 

“Ah ah ah. Language Kevin.” Edd corrected before standing. He made his way around the table slowly dragging his finger across the wood as he went. He stopped in front of Kevin placing his foot in between his legs on the surface of the chair pushing him back so he could lean against the table. “But listen, you can’t fool me. Like you said, I was top of my class for most of my life.” Edd leaned forward and grasped the arm rests of the rolling chair before tanking Kevin forward so that their faces were inches from one another. 

Kevin sucked in a sharp breath his cheeks flaring up once again. “I’m not an idiot Kevin.” Edd brought a hand up letting his fingertips graze the side of the gingers chin lightly. “I can tell when someone is attracted to me and let me tell you,” he leaned in towards his ear, “the feeling is definitely mutual,” Edd purred out before gently biting the other mans earlobe. 

He felt Kevin let out a shaky breath and smirked softly before leaning back keeping their lips close enough that if one of them was to lean forward even an inch they would kiss. 

“See? I was right.” Edd said softly reaching down and gripping the outline of the man’s half hard on. 

Kevin let out a soft moan leaning in desperately trying to get a taste of the brunettes lips. Edd wasn’t having that. He wasn’t even letting him get close. Every time Kevin leaned in, Edd leaned back. 

“My my, someone is needy,” he let out leaning in slightly closer teasing him a bit. 

Kevin swallowed hard. “I-“

He was cut off by a sudden loud rumbling. 

Edd smirked leaning back completely before planting his foot on the edge of the chair pushing it back again. He stood and walked around the table and glanced at Kevin. “Although this has been extremely fun, that seems to be my cue to go.”

Kevin just stared at him still trying to get his bearings back. That was when a large hole was blown into the wall behind Edd leading him outside. 

“Boom boom! Boom boom!” A voice was heard saying shouting.

“Come on Double D! We ain’t got all day!” Another voice.

“Coming!” Edd turned back to Kevin. “I’m sure We’ll meet again at some point,” Edd said giggling slightly behind his hand before blowing the ginger a kiss and disappearing behind the ruble. 

Loud laughter faded into the distance as they got away. 

What. The. Fuck?!? What the fuck just happened?! 

Kevin just sat staring at the blown out wall. 

Suddenly the door behind him slammed open. “Kevin! What the fuck just happened?!” 

“Nazz!” Kevin stood up quickly adjusting himself in the process before turning to look at her. “I don’t know...I was interrogating one of them one second and the next they were all gone.”

“Damnit!” She shouted her fist slamming into the door. “One year. We’ve been on their tails for one year and we finally got em. Then somehow they get away,” she looked up at Kevin. “Did you at least get anything useful out of Eddward?” She asked hopefully. 

Kevin was silent for a few moments. “No...” he let out. 

“Shit,” she let out. “Okay okay, this is fine. We have people after them, they couldn’t of gotten far,” she said softly before putting a hand on Kevin’s shoulder. “We’ll get them Kev, don’t worry,” she smiled at him.

Kevin couldn’t help but smile softly at her. “Hell yeah we will!” He let out loudly giving her a firm slap on the back as he usually would causing her to laugh a bit. 

“That’s what I like to hear!” She said a wide grin on her face. “Now let’s go catch us some criminals,” she said leading Kevin out of the interrogation room. 

——

“How the fuck did they catch us?! Double D you were suppose to be keeping watch!” Eddy snapped out sitting at the dining room table. 

Edd was standing at the sink washing his hands vigorously. “Filthy filthy filthy,” he muttered softly barely listening to the other male rant. 

Ed, Edd, and Eddy were currently located in Edd’s grandparents old summer house deep in the woods right outside of town. 

As far as the police were concerned nobody was ever here except Edd’s grandmother and some of their family occasionally. 

“D!” Eddy snapped again causing Edd to pause. “Yer wasting water,” he grunted out. 

“Oh yes, of course. My bad,” he said softly rinsing his hands before turning the water off. He ripped some paper towels off the roll and dried his hands. 

“What’s up with you? I haven’t seen you do that since-“

“I know! Eddy, you do not have to say it. I know,” he said softly looking away trying to find anything to look at other than Eddy. He decided to settle on Ed’s sleeping form on the living room floor. 

“Double D...did something happen?” He asked softly. 

Edd shook his head slowly. “No, nothing happened. Im fine, I’ve just recently been reminded of some things I would rather not revisit,” he said folding his hands in front of him. 

Eddy narrowed his eyes slightly. “Okay...just as long as you’re okay I guess it’s fine. But if anything does happen, tell me alright? You’re one of my best friends, can’t have anything happening to ya,” he chuckled. 

Edd smiled. “Of course Eddy.”

Eddy stood and walked over patting the brunettes back. “Well I’m gonna head to bed. See ya in the morning,” he said making his way over to the stairs before stopping after the first step. “And don’t think I’ve forgotten about your whole slip up today. I wanna know how you managed to let two cops dressed in full uniform get back there to us,” he said before walking up the stairs. 

Edd only sighed letting his head fall into his hands. “Oh my....”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy there fellow Kevedd shipper. Please feel free to leave a comment I absolutely LOVE getting feedback. 
> 
> It helps me find the motivation to continue the story haha.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Many more to come 😊😊👏🏻


End file.
